Lies
by LeopardFang
Summary: Leo Fitz had never lied to Jemma Simmons. She was his best friend, his partner, he trusted her with anything. At least he thought he trusted her. He thought he did until the lie slipped past his lips without a second thought. (Episode tag to 'Only light in the darkness' episode 1x19)


**This is just a short episode tag to 'Only light in the darkness' episode 1x19. It is set during the time that Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson see that the bus is missing. It shows what Fitz might have thought about his conversation with Jemma Simmons near the end of the episode, because I saw that it seemed like he was lying straight to her face.**

**Anyways, if it is in italics and quotations it means it's a quote from the episode. ****Also, I agree that Fitz is four times as smart as Triplett. But this is from _Fitz's point of view,_ not mine. Yes that means that everything written below the author's notes are from Fitz's point of view. **

**I'll see you at the bottom. ~Leopardfang**

* * *

I had never lied to Jemma.

You would think that after all these years I would have let at least one lie slip past my lips. You would think that I would want to hide away the broken parts of me with deception, Anything to keep the one person who always understands me close. But I never did lie to her, I knew that I could trust her with anything.

But today I lied to her.

Today the lie slipped past my lips without a second thought. It just happened, no hesitation and no nervousness. The worst part though, was that it didn't feel _wrong._ Lying always felt wrong, no matter who I was lying to or what I was lying about. But this time I was all-too-quick to hide away in the shadows of deception, it just felt _right_ to hide away all the doubt and self-loathing from Jemma.

It was just too easy.

It was just too easy to look into those sharp hazel eyes and lie straight to her face. I could still remember the serious voice she had used when she spoke to me, a voice that was cautious. And that was wrong, because Jemma had no reason to be cautious around me.

"_We need to talk"_

"_We do?"_

"_Agent Triplett thinks he's done something to upset you."_

"_Fitz, if your questioning his loyalty in any way, I can assure you."_

And that was just it. She could assure me. She could assure me that he was loyal, yet she treated me like something that was about to explode with the lightest touch. She was still cautious when talking with me, yet she was completely at ease when talking to him. She was acting like she trusted him more than me. Had I done something to betray her trust? Had I been too open?

It had felt like I was that little boy at the academy again. That little boy that sat all alone in the back, pretending that he didn't notice the bruises that multiplied each day. The little boy who was so shy and insecure that he would rather sit in the back and try to ignore the pain that shot through his bruised ribs with every breath, then talk to anyone about what was happening.

My ribs hurt now to, and I found that oddly fitting. It had hurt being thrown into the railing, and I had caught the sight of the large bruise mauled on my chest. Yet I hadn't said a word about the bruise, why worry Jemma? That is If she wasn't to busy worrying about Triplett. Or if she even cared about me anymore?

_Did_ she even care about me anymore? After all she pretty much replaced me with Triplett. Not that you can blame her. He is just as intelligent as me, he could do almost as much as I could engineering-wise. Yet he also knew combat skills, unlike me. That made him better, didn't it? Didn't that just make me the old toy that gets thrown away when a newer and better version comes out?

These are the thoughts that had plagued through my mind as I muttered a few words, words that were lies. Because it wasn't change that was bothering me, it was the fact that I was getting replaced that was bothering me. Yet the words slipped past my lips easily, bittersweet against the pain that rattled through my chest.

"_It's not him"_

"_Well what is it then?"_

"…_Uh… you know how I can be"_

"_I hate change"_

Now, as I looked at the empty space of where the bus should be, I shot Jemma a glance. The glance was automatic, It was instinct. It was a glance that was always exchanged when something unexpected happened. But all my eyes meet was the sight of Jemma shooting Triplett a bewildered glance.

And that was all the conformation I needed to be sure of the fact that I had been replaced by Triplett.

* * *

**I would love to know if this was a good episode tag, since it was my first Agents of Shield episode tag. So please leave a review, favorite, or follow. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, ~Leopardfang **


End file.
